Impossible
by Kichiro Niji
Summary: Kichiro and Murasaki were created by Orochimaru, when they see his's true self they must escape! Will they succeed, survive and start again? Rated T for language in future chapters. Anyone mentions the Mary Sue theory I will kick you. Pairings will appear later on. Stay tuned!
1. Chapter 1

**Impossible Chapter 1:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto AT ALL :'(**

**Summary:** This is OC x Naruto and OC x Sasuke. Murasaki and Kichiro Niji are sisters but we're grown by Orochimaru and are WMDs of the sound. What happens when they discover that they must go their separate ways and find a way to destroy the village they we're made in?

-Normal P.O.V-

Kichiro woke up to find herself in a strange kind of cabinet with a frame around my side holding her up. She looked up to see 3 people looking at her. The first was a very thin pale man with waist long black hair; snake eyes bordered by purple make-up and wore a large purple bow around his waist. The second was a man quite young with silver hair in a loose pony tail, glasses and an irritating smirk in his face that annoyed her as soon as she saw it. Then the third was a young woman with deep purple eyes, long dark brown hair and a thin slender body, her face was soft and had a small but sweet smile which Kichiro couldn't help but return.

The young woman took a step forward and opened the door to the cabinet and said "Konnichiwa, Onii-chan" the words we soft and warm as they sunk into her mind. Kichiro went to take a step forward but was stopped by something tugging at her head, she slowly raised her hand and felt something like a pair of head phones but attached to her temples. She looked at the people in front of her questioningly.

"The contraption attached to you head has downloaded all of my knowledge and Kabuto's knowledge into you and your sister's minds, so you will be the most intelligent shinobi in the sound." The snake like man said, his voice was sickly sweet and had a hint of evil mix with it, "I am Orochimaru, this is Kabuto" he said motioning to the silver hair man, he then pointed to the girl in standing front of him, "and this is Murasssssaki – chan"

'Ok he defiantly is a snake' Kichiro thought. Kichiro suddenly asked something she didn't expect, "a-and who am I?" Kichiro shocked everyone in the room; her voice was strong and beautiful at the same time. Murasaki smiled widely at her sister, and reached out her hand for Kichiro take. Once Kichiro did she was yanked forward into a large bear hug that made both girls grin from ear to ear.

They both heard a cough, and they broke apart and looked up to see Kabuto looking serious. He then addressed them, "Time to train." He then motioned them to follow, and they quickly followed, Kichi stumbled a little at first but then quickly corrected herself, then she walked with a small swing in her hips and a grin on her face. As they left Orochimaru, smiled a sickly perverted smile to himself as he watched them leave.

'They shall be mine,' he thought as his eyes turned dark, 'in every way'

He then left the room, where he'd grown two of the strongest shinobi in fire country.


	2. Chapter 2

**Impossible Ch 2: In the Beginning **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto **:'(**

All reviews wanted, but please be nice.

-Normal P.O.V.-

Kichiro and Murasaki followed Kabuto down the long dark corridor; they were both staring at each other soaking in the appearance or the other person.

Murasaki had deep purple eyes that seemed like liquid amethyst and dark brown hair like chocolate, lips red as the rose and porcelain skin that was pale as the moon. Kichiro thought her sister was truly stunning.

To Murasaki, Kichiro was beautiful, as she had waist long light blue hair, deep blood red eyes that were bordered by long thick eyelashes and she had sharp teeth that hid behind plump red lips.

Once they'd taken in each other's appearances they looked forward to see that they had arrived at their new training area, it had trees, targets, dummies, and a 6x5 covered with a huge variety of weapons, the opposite wall was covered with summoning scrolls and there was a large room filled with clothes ready for them.

Kabuto turnt to them and gave them a lopsided smile, and motioned for them to help themselves, and the girls immediately darted for the closet as they were only wearing long dresses (more like rags). Kabuto watched them run into the special room and left, the lopsided grin not leaving his face.

Inside the room were two doors one labelled Murasaki and the other Kichiro, the girls turned toward each other grasping the others forearms and the both jumped around squealing, before turning serious but still smiling.

Both girls entered their wardrobes at the same time, inside were 3 mannequins and rows and rows of clothing, each mannequin was labelled for each special occasion, they each read, "Casual/Daily", "Sparring/battle" and "Birthday/Christmas". Kichiro grabbed her sparring gear and quickly pulled it on; once it was on she looked in the mirror she wore a Sky-blue gi and matching trousers; pressed and slightly flared at the ankles. White chest armour, large red sash around the waist.

Murasaki did the same her outfit consisted of Short-sleeved Prussian Blue dress; the skirt higher on the right hand side than the left, Black Chunin/Jounin vest, Black fingerless gloves, Right arm and leg bandaged and Sand village style shoes. Her hair was tied in a high pony tail, her fringe covering her right eye.

Once she was ready she walked outside to see Kichiro taking each weapon and attaching it to a weaponry belt as she walked along, as Murasaki walked closer she realised that there was a section labelled with her name so she quickly approached and did the same. The belt made a cross on their back and linked around their waist, it held 4 weaponry scrolls, a special summoning scroll and sealing scroll.

After packing the wall of weaponry into 4 weapon scrolls, they began sparring, testing each jutsu that they knew and quickly discovered that Murasaki was a fire type and Kichiro was a water type, so for 3 hours they fought fire versus water, in the end Murasaki won by using a surprise katon no jutsu attack and successfully launching Kichiro into a tree.

"OK" Kichiro yelled, wiping the blood that dribbled down her chin, "you win, I'm out of chakra. So can we please get a drink, now?"

Murasaki nodded, "Yeah, put up a pretty good fight though 'ey Kichi", she grinned at the small smile that melted on to her sisters face.

"Yeah, we did Mura, we sure did." Kichi said in reply, happy that they'd decided for shortened nicknames, as she was tired of saying the long formal version of her sibling's name.

They quickly walked through the dark corridor in search for the kitchen or bathroom.

"Can I help you, girls?" came a voice.

Kichiro spun and launched a shuriken toward the source of the voice. Mura had a Kunai at the ready, but slowly lowered it as she realised it was her creator, Orochimaru. Kichi's eyes grew wide and fell to her knees and bowed, realising what she'd done, and quickly said, "Gomenasai, Gomenasai Orochimaru-sama!"

Orochimaru's eyes were like liquid evil, as they bore into the back of the girl's skull, making her shiver under the look. "Kichiro" he said, with an angry tone in his voice, which made her flinch, "stand"

Kichiro did as she was told. Orochimaru plunged his fist into her fist making her double over in pain, then hit her around the face making her fall over. He then said in a satisfied voice, "Never attack me again, understood"

The only reply he got was Kichiro coughing up blood; he slowly bent down so his mouth was by her ear, he repeated in a whisper, "Never attack me again", after these words he clamped his teeth down on her shoulder causing her to scream.

-Kichi's P.O.V.-

It was pure agony like every blood cell in my body was on fire; I clenched my eyes shut trying to will away the pain. I reached up my arms in attempt to push him away, but I was too weak I used all my energy during sparring. After what seemed like forever he moved away, and I forced my eyes open to see him holding Mura, as he did to me he clamped his teeth in to her shoulder and her eyes widened, then clamped shut, her mouth open in a silent scream. Tears escaped my eyes as I watched her fall to the floor, energy obviously drained. I watched my creator leave, I hated him, because he hurt Mura, he hurt me and now we could see through his sickly fake smile.

I looked at Mura, to see her now solid amethyst eyes pouring into mine, we both know what we had to do.

We had to escape.

Thank you for reading all reviews welcome but please don't be too harsh.

I'll up date ASAP!

BYE BYE KICHI OUT!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Holy crap! I'M SO SORRY TO ANYONE WHO ACTUALLY READS MY FANFICTIONS D: I haven't updated this story in frickin' ages. :/ Sorry but I've had ALOT going on in my life e.g. exams, revision all that jazz, it was a really fricking busy time for me and basically it was a real annoying year but ANYWAY enough whining about my problems. Here is the next Chapter of Impossible.

**Chapter 3: The Great Escape and the painful separation**

As we walked through the corridor, I stumbled a few times ...so tired. I looked over to Mura, seeing she was in the state, I tugged on her tattered shirt and she turned to me, her cheeks streaked with tear trails eyes in pain and down heartened asking 'why would he do this?'

"I don't know, Onee. I don't know" My head swam, my shoulder exploded with pain for the third time in an hour, I fell to my knees and held back the scream but released a sob, it was so intense. Mura fell down next to me, rubbing my back offering her hand for me to bite down on but I refused, I can do this I won't be burden to her, ever.

As the pain slowly began to ease, I slowly stood and tried to walk forward but again stumbled. Mura caught me and held me steady; tears fell from my eyes as I feel angrier and determined to escape from this hell hole. "Mura," I say voice steady and strong, I stand up straight and Mura looks at me as I say her name, "We're getting out of here, tonight"

Mura looked at me a look of complete shock on her face, "What? Kichiro are you insane? We could get caught and if we do how the hell are we going to defend ourselves? We exhausted ourselves during sparring and have no chakra or physical strength left."

I smiled at my sister and place 2 small pills in her hand, "we can take these" Mura looked at the two chakra replenishing pills and swallowed them quickly, and I did the same. "Now we wait an hour or two and our chakra will be reset and we'll be getting out of here but mean while we need to prepare."

Mura nodded and we began to get ready, grabbing nothing but weapons and chakra pills. We sprinted to Kabuto's medical room and grabbed some muscle numbing gel to avoid being weakened by their marks again. After massaging the cool lubricant into our shoulders and compressed our chakra. "Ok, now we take the left tunnel and then take a left, up the stairs and through the jade green door." Mura said as she read the map. "There are 4 guards along the way but we can easily kill them and continue... it's the cameras." She pointed to each camera, there were 6 in total. They were well hidden, difficult to get to and worst of all they react to vibrations, sound of movement or footsteps.

Doubt swelled in my mind, 'No!' I thought, 'We are getting out of here, you can throw one hundred cameras and guards at us, YOU ARE NOT TAKING US DOWN!' I nodded to Mura and began to walk.

A few moments later we came to the first guard, Mura went first. As she approached her legs bent into a crouch as she lightly stepped towards him, when she was two feet behind holding her breath she slit the guards throat with her kantana. This pattern continued until they were at the end of their route.

"HOLY SHIT" Mura said under her breath, ahead of them lined across the exit was 20 men who were currently in their first state. Their marks spread across the entire left side of their faces making them seem half demonic and half human. "WHAT THE FUCK DO WE DO NOW!"

A tear slid down Kichiro's cheek, "We were so close" she sobbed quietly, hope draining from her "we could've lived normal lives, have normal days in a normal village with extraordinarily normal people." She slid down the wall, and pushed her face into her hands. What do I do? What do I do? What do I do! Her mind raced faster and faster, 'I know we could kill these guys in 10 to 20 minutes but then there's the cameras, Orochimaru would see us and they'll be all over us if we try to escape by land. But what if we used...' Her eyes widened and a grin spread across her face. "The Sky" She whispered, Mura looked at her questioningly, "The sky technique, you know we can do it."

Mura looked worried, but it seemed to be their only choice and she nodded. Kichiro gently squeezed her sister's hand as she unsheathed her kantana; Mura did the same with her sword. Both girls took a slow deep breath.

(A.N. I listened to this song as I wrote this bit - .com/watch?v=kVmzXW0FiFY&feature=related)

With a huge battle cry, both girls leapt round the corner with great speed and grace. Time seemed to go slowly as they ran, Murasaki began the battle as the end of her sword ran through a red headed Ninja, and she quickly sliced though his neck, as his head rolled away blood fell like rain, making the two sisters look truly insane as they butchered one man after another. Kichiro then dismembered a man's arms; cries of pain rang through the hall ways and were quickly cut off as she slit his throat.

The sounds of battle ceased moments after and the girls stood on a small pile of slaughtered bodies. Kichiro turned slowly, her eyes solidly met the camera her face was blank and her eyes hard, a second passed and a sadistic grin slipped onto her face as she winked to her creator on the receiving end of the recording. Murasaki walked up next to her sister, the made eyes contact and burst out laughing; they looked insane, caked in blood and laughing while standing on the bodies of their victims. "SEE YA, OROCHIMARU-SAMA!" Murasaki yelled, as they both steadily walked out of the front entrance of the village.

As they left their village, the good feeling disappeared. Just ahead of them, long black hair of the man gently blew in the wind, his posture straight and hard, his expression was cold. Kichiro stopped in her tracks, determination not fading. "Orochimaru" She said as she slowly bowed to her creator. "We will be leaving now. We no longer wish to be a part of you village; we refuse to be your tools of destruction." She straightened up and steadily held his gaze. "If you try to stop us, we shall use force."

Orochimaru's expression shifted from cold to rage. "How dare you address me with disrespect? I created you, I created you both. You belong to me in every way." A sickly smile graced the snake man's face. "You should know that girls. Don't you remember how you remained silent as I kissed you, as I caressed your face, as I-"

"SHUT UP!" Murasaki screamed, as she launched a poison coated kunai at Orochimaru. "YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH US AGAIN! KICHI NOW!"

"Sukai-shin no Jutsu!" She slammed her hands together, and Mura did the same. Orochimaru cursed under his breath and summoned as many guards available. As the crowd of guards surrounded them, chakra began to leak from their shoulder blades, beads of sweat dripped from their foreheads from the concentration. As the guards made an impenetrable perimeter around the girls the chakra formed two powerful wings on the two kunoichi's backs.

"KILL THEM!" Orochimaru ordered all the soldiers rushed forwards kunai, kantana, sword all at the ready to kill. Just moments before the blades made contact the girls launched into the air, below them several guards feel to the floor as they ran into each other's weapons. The two kunoichi circled the men below like hawks hunting their pray, as the guards were distracted by the fact they were flying one man after another began to fall as needles stuck fatal points on their body with terrifying accuracy. "I SAID KILL THEM YOU FOOLS!" Orochimaru screamed, he looked angrily to his men but only saw dead bodies.

Laughter filled the air; the girls hovered above their master. "Is that all you've got? Is this the true wrath of the oh-so powerful Orochimaru Sannin!" They taunted as they fluttered in the sky.

"You will not be leaving alive!" Orochimaru yelled in rage as he launched thousands of snakes at his creations. Kichiro yelped in surprise, as they narrowly avoided the poisonous snakes.

"THIS IS OUR CHANCE WE HAVE TO SPLIT UP!" Mura yelled though the sky, "THIS IS WHERE WE SEPARATE!" Kichiro whipped round to look at her sister, tears rolled down their cheeks. "Go you silly ass, GO!"

"I love you, Onii-chan" Kichiro whispered as Mura flew in the opposite direction. As they flew away attacks were thrown after them to stop them escaping, 'I'm at the border' She thought 'We made it!' But apparently she spoke to soon; a kunai flew though the sky and struck the side of her torso making a large gash.

"KICHIRO!" She heard her sister scream, she turned in the air to see her sister coming for her.

"NO" She yelled back, "You have to go, YOU MUST LIVE!" Tears fell hard and fast from Murasaki's eyes as she turned and flew full pelt away. Below her more guards appeared, "Damn it, THIS WAY!" She threw several smoke bombs at them, and they began to follow.

Kichiro flew faster and faster, she had to get away but the wound made her chakra levels dip. Must escape, must protect Murasaki. A few miles later, Kichiro's vision blurred and her breath got heavier moments later consciousness left her. Then she fell, as she hit the trees she screamed in pain as the branches sliced at her wound, once she broke through the trees, the ground came up to meet her HARD. "AHH!" She cried out, she must've broken at least four ribs on impact. Unsteadily rising to her feet, her vision blurred again and she nearly blacked out, she was shook out of her dizziness by leaves rustling. She raised her head to see four Sound Ninjas, "Oh for the love of Kami! Do you guys ever give up?"

The ninjas laughed at her as she shakily took a step back to lean against the nearest tree. The guards unsheathed their swords and kantanas ready to take her back to Sound, dead or alive. As they charged towards her, she guessed dead and closed her eyes grateful that she was able to buy her sister some time to escape. Waiting for the inevitable she stood calmly but the feeling of cool blades penetrating her flesh never came, she slowly opened her eyes to see the guards unconscious on the floor and a young man in a green one piece suit, orange leg warmers, a chunnin jacket, bushy eye brows and jet black hair in a bowl cut, the boy was roughly her age.

The boy slowly approached her, he had a serious look on his face, she realised he wasn't looking at her face but at her neck. She reached up and touched the cold metal of her headband, she closed her hand around it and threw it away towards the boy. He quickly caught it and examined it, "Sound Ninja, huh?" the boys voice was steady and strong.

"Ex- Sound Ninja" Kichiro said, her voice coming out alot weaker that she had wished, "I never wish to return to that demons side, not after what he's done to me, not after what he's done to my sister."

As mentioning the man was taboo, her neck exploded in pain. Kichiro's eyes widened, her mouth opened and she emitted a blood chilling scream of pain as she fell to her knees. The young boy fell next to her and pulled away the fabric that hid the mark. His breath shook as he examined the mark, his eyes softened and he took hold of Kichiro and held her close to his chest. "My Name is Rock Lee of the Hidden Leaf Village and I will be taking you to my village for medical treatment and trial since you are a rouge sound ninja."

Kichiro looked at Lee in shock, "The Hidden Leaf?" She asked in a weak whisper, Lee nodded. She let out a shaky laugh, "Thank you. I'm saved" Then in Rock Lee's arms, Kichiro knew nothing but darkness as she once again lost consciousness.

OH MY GOD! FRICKING FINALLY THIS TOOK ME FOR EVER TO DO! Hope you enjoyed it, I will be working on another chapter. I'm SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG Love to all to those who are still reading LOVE TO ALL 3 3 3

Kichiro-san 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Hey Guys Here's Chapter 4! Hope you guys like it ^_^

Sorry for the lack of good grammar, I realised I keep switching between 1st person and 3rd person. Again very sorry but I am a rookie ^_^

Started Writing: 18:15 29/01/12

Finished: 22:10 31/01/12

**Chapter 4: Hidden Leaf Village have a new addition**

As Kichiro awoke, she realised a few things: 1. Rock Lee staring at her with amused eyes, 2. a very large breasted woman with a blonde hair, a stern expression and a clip board, 3. a young blonde boy knocked out on the floor and lastly 4. One she wasn't too thrilled about was she was bound by the wrist and ankles to the posts of the bed she was on.

"KYAA! WHAT THE HELL!" Kichiro screamed as she began to struggle against her bindings, her chakra began to build as she began to panic. Her chakra suddenly burnt though the ropes and she was immediately on her feet and hiding behind Lee, "LEEEEEE! WHAT'S HAPPENING? WHERE AM I? WHO ARE THEY? WHY IS HE ON THE FLOOR? WHY WAS I BOUND TO BE BED?" She began to hyperventilating as panic rose in her throat and her hands began to shake.

"Woah woah woahhh" Lee said, he quickly span round and held her shoulders as he tried to calm her, "hush now it's ok, you're in Konoha hospital, this is our Hokage, Lady Tsunade, she is the best doctor in the whole of Fire country, he is Naruto Uzumaki, he is on the floor because your reflexes knocked him out while you were knocked out." Her mouth made an O shape.

Tsunade cleared her throat; she slowly turned away an announced to a man with silvery spiky hair with his head protector covering one eye. "Bind her and get Ibiki, she's awake and ready for interrogation."

The man bowed, "Hai, Tsunade-sama" as the blonde woman left while dragging the blonde boy with her, he moved with lightning quick speed as he grabbed Kichiro around the waist and slammed her into the bed then began tying a strange band around her neck.

"NO!" She shrieked as she struggled against the man's grip, suddenly a sharp shock radiated through her body as the neck band clicked into place. A blood chilling scream of pain escaped her lips, the sliver haired man released her and took a step back and Kichiro's body writhed in pain as her scream continued. "PLEASE! PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU TAKE IT OFF!"

Lee went to step forward but the man stopped him. "I don't understand this reaction; it's just a chakra draining neckband. It only drains the body of a certain amount of chakra." The man looked confused but didn't take any action to stop the girl's pain. Lee looked at the wheezing girl as her body began to still.

"Mura-chan" she sobbed, her head turned to the side and tears fell from her eyes onto the bed. "I hope you can't feel my pain, I hope you are safe."

Lee pulled his shoulder from the man's grip; he turned to say something to him but was cut off when a man with two diagonal scars across his face entered the room. "Ibiki" The silver haired man greeted. "Kakashi" Ibiki greeted with a nod.

"Morino-sama" Lee said, his voice was calm and steady, "Could you please go easy on her? She just had a strange reaction to the chakra collar" Ibiki turned to the Green clad boy and he analysed him with cold eyes.

"Of course not!" He boomed, "She is a Ninja of the Hidden Sound, she will not obtain ANY sympathy from me" he turned his back on Lee's defeated expression and approached the girl who had sat herself up as Lee spoke to Ibiki. "So you are... Kichiro?" He paused as he looked down at the clip board at the end of her bed. When he received no response, he raised his head.

Kichiro's blood red eyes met Ibiki's Cold black ones; Ibiki smirked at the girl's bravery. "Yes, I am Kichiro Niji. Ex-ninja of the Sound, and I would like to ask you to never affiliate me with that village ever again. I'd rather you killed me right here right now in the most painful way than return to that shit hole. That entire place deserves to be eaten by flames."

Ibiki was shocked by the girl's reply, "and why is that?" He asked intrigued to learn why this girl despised her own village more than he hated the hidden sound. "What has brought you to hate your own village to this extent?"

Kichiro's eyes flooded with tears and spilled onto the bed, sorrow filled her as she asked "You wish to know my story?" Ibiki nodded, Kakashi and Lee nodded as well. "Then be seated, I shall tell you why it will be I, who will be the one to slaughter Orochimaru and burn his village to the ground."

Ibiki leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees and linked his hands together as the girl began to tell him her story, "Hold up!" he announced, Kichiro stopped and looked to the scarred man inquisitively. "I'm afraid I can't learn your story this way, so I'll have to search your mind personally. I'm going to attach a heart monitor to you just in case."

Kichiro looked slightly confused but nodded anyway. Ibiki stepped closer with small pads in his hand; he leant forward and pulled her gown up her arm, Ibiki paused when he saw horizontal scars going across her forearm some were old and some were still fresh and red. 'She cuts herself' he wrapped the pad around her arm, 'What did he do? To push you that far.' Kichiro pulled her arm away when she saw Ibiki looking at her marks.

"Please Sir," She whispered only loud enough for Ibiki to hear, she kept her eyes down as if ashamed, "Do not think I am weak, you would understand if you had lived my life."

"I do not think you are weak, it is not my place to judge." His voice was low even though he sounded rough; there was a hint of sympathy and truth behind his words. He continued speaking even though he has finished attaching the equipment, "In fact I am surprised by your strength. By the extent of your injuries, you are lucky to be alive so you young lady are far from weak." Ibiki took his seat once again and nodded for her to continue with a nearly invisible smile. Kichiro nodded with hidden gratitude, Ibiki moved forward and placed his hand on her head. "I recommend you close your eyes, this will feel strange but I'm afraid you'll have to tolerate it." Kichiro gave a small nod and closed her eyes and like that he was in her mind.

Ibiki closed his eyes and suddenly he was floating in front of Kichiro's brain, well normally he would be floating in front of a brain, but something was different this time instead of a brain was it seems to be the brain in a different form. There 12 feet ahead of him was Kichiro asleep, but half swallowed from the hips down by a wall of snakes, he let out a sound of disgust. "I hate snakes" He muttered.

"And we hate you!"

Ibiki looked at the wall and slowly move closer to analyse the wall, "What are you?" He asked, horrified that the wall had replied to him and heard him.

"We are the girl'sssssssssssssss hatred!" Each snake said in unison, "Her hatred growssssssssssss for Orochimaru, her enemy, her hunter, her creator, her prey."

Ibiki seemed disturbed by their statement, "What do you mean by creator?" He asked he held his voice steady refusing to show any hint of nervousness.

"Orochimaru created Kichiro and her sssssissssster, he trained them, he raisssssed them, and he taught them all he knew and then after earning their trusssst HE ABUSSSSSED THEM! WHEN THEY HONORED HIM, WHEN THEY TRUSSSSTED HIM!" The snakes moved with fury as they shouted Kichiro's betrayal. "HE WILL BURN, HE WILL DIE. BURN, DIE, BURN DIE!" "WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP?"

Ibiki looked to the girl in the centre of the wall, she raised her head to see what the commotion was all about, to reveal a battered face she had a black eye and various cuts and bruises on her face. Kichiro's inner self saw Ibiki and began to weep. Ibiki would've taken a step back if he wasn't in thin air. "Why are you crying?"

"WHY IS HE HERE!" She yelled, the snakes writhed and cowered away from her. "He must not see... he cannot see... YOU MUST NOT SEE!" Kichiro screamed as she began to cry harder.

"What? What must I not see?" Ibiki asked as he moved forwards cautiously in attempt to comfort her. "What are you hiding?" He reached his hand out to touch her shoulder.

As his hand was about to touch her shoulder she flinched away from his touch and screamed, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Ibiki snatched his hand away as the snakes struck out in a failed attempt to bite his hand before recoiling and reciting 3 words over and over. 'Must not touch, must not touch, must not touch'

Ibiki retracted his hand, "Ok, I won't touch you but I will continue to ask questions, so will you answer them honestly?" The girl nodded and the snakes settled. "Firstly, who are you? I can guess you are Miss Kichiro's conscience."

"No," She whispered, "I am not Kichiro-san's Conscience." Ibiki was confused, if she was not Kichiro's conscience in a different form then what? "I, I am Haru. Kichiro's Imagination, I am as some people may say, her imaginary friend. It's ok, Kichiro-sama, just... relax." When Haru said relax, the snakes slithered away and the whole of the inside of Kichiro's head changed, instead of a skull with a wall of snakes in the middle, Ibiki stood on a solid dirt path the path was bordered by Cherry blossoms; the petals fell slowly like pink snow.

"Incredible," Ibiki said in a hushed tone, "how is this possible?"

"Beautiful isn't it," Haru said as she walked towards him. She wore a white kimono with a turquoise trim, the kimono came down to her knees and had wrapped tightly around her moulding to her strong hourglass figure, Haru beckoned him to walk with her. "She created this place when she was growing up, you see Kichiro and her sister were not born, they were grown." Ibiki was disturbed by the thought, Orochimaru can grow humans now. Could it be possible that he could...? Ibiki shook away his thought before he finished it and motioned for Haru to continue. "Kichiro has only known this world for 2 years, she has been in a chamber like a womb for 15 years of her life and during that time her mind was active. She created a world of her own, she created me and sadly I have something that should be impossible." Ibiki waited, "Orochimaru found me; by the numerous fluxes in her brain he discovered me and decided to conduct an experiment and it succeeded. He gave me the ability to produce chakra as if I was a different person entirely and technically I am but I do not own a body so if the occasion calls for it I can supply my chakra to her but the last battle she had drained all of her chakra and my own."

Ibiki nodded, he had seen the medical report, multiple lacerations, several bruises, broken ribs and no chakra at all. 'Poor Child's been through hell.' Ibiki looked ahead to see a small shrine, in the centre was a statue of a young woman. "Who is the statue of?" Ibiki stepped up to the thin white rope that sectioned off the praying area from the statue. Ibiki knelt in front of the statue and prayed out of automatic response to the shrine. Haru joined him and held her hands together in prayer.

"This," Haru said, her eyes were closed in prayer but still motioned the statue. "This is a statue of Murasaki Niji. Kichiro's biological sister, grown from the same day but 'born' only a few days apart, Murasaki-san is Kichiro's sister as they were both grown from eggs taken from the same woman. The woman died when sent out on a mission shortly after her donation." Haru's eyelids lifted, her eyes filled with sadness and sympathy. "Those poor girls never got to know their mother or their father, also a Sound ninja killed in action. So Kichiro only has Murasaki, but Orochimaru couldn't even let them have each other, he pushed them to their limits; Kichiro cut herself and Murasaki cried herself to sleep every evening." Haru looked at Ibiki, "Please do not think she is weak, in fact she is incredibly strong. She was able to escape the sound village with her sister, with her life but again due to Orochimaru's interference the girls had to part ways in order to survive. Kichiro would've died if it were not for the green clad boy out there." Haru rose to her feet and turned to Ibiki who followed her actions and stood to face her. "Here, catch." She flicked something shiny to the man.

Ibiki's reflexes were quick and he caught the object, he looked down at his hand to see a small golden coin with a small square hole in the centre. He looked up at the young girl questioningly. She chuckled as if what she was asking him was obvious; her laugh was smooth and bright. She pointed to the shrine, "It's not just a shrine you know," she grinned, "It is Kichiro's memory bank, place the coin in the box and ask for what you wish to see." The scarred man looked at the shrine in fascination; Kichiro chuckled again before walking back down the dirt road. "Oh and Morino-kun," the man turned to look at Haru, "Once you have completed your task, leave as soon as possible; snakes do not lurk where I am when in small numbers because they know I can kill them, they keep returning but still hurts, anyway what I'm saying is they will attack any and all intruders, they will not damage your physical body but they will poison you with hatred. That is the curse of Kichiro's hatred, it is something that isn't just an emotion but something that can strike and harm. Good day to you, Morino-sama." And with that Haru disappeared down the long dirt road.

The Jounin stepped back towards the statue, then he quickly looked around and saw a small black box with a faded 'Donations' label on it. Ibiki knelt down and slotted the small coin into the box. "Haru's cheap as ever I see," a soft amused voice announced, the man jumped and looked up to come nose to nose with a solid stone lady, "Hi there."

"GAH!" Ibiki leapt back away from the young woman making the woman laugh, "How the hell can you move? You're stone!" Ibiki looked unusually fascinated.

"Pretty easily actually; I mean this isn't real life, this is Kichiro's mind." The girl smiled, "I am the statue of her sister Murasaki, but I do not know where 'I' am in your world so don't bother asking, Haru has already asked a million times. But you are not here to ask me the location of Murasaki Niji, you are here to learn Kichiro's past." Ibiki nodded as he turned serious and remembered his mission. "I shall show anything you wish to see but do not protest if I stop you from seeing an entire memory in detail; it would kill Kichiro if I did and she would make me disappear and assign my job to someone else, but I like my job and would like to remain here as I can roam these fields for as long as I wish unless I know someone will be coming by then I must return to my solid state until summoned. Anyway, will you accept that I will cut some memories short or make them skip a part?" The girl returned to her podium while waiting for his reply. He gave the girl a suspicious look; she looked serious as she said "I will only hide things that do not have any relevance to what you wish to know."

Ibiki thought about this and thought of refusing but thought against it and nodded. "Ok, so you will answer my questions?" The stone woman nodded, "Good, shall we sit? This may take a while." The statue of Murasaki sat on her small stand and Ibiki sat on the floor. She placed her hand in front of him. He looked at her questioningly.

The girl looked deep into the man's black eyes and instructed "Just say the word and I shall show you Kichiro's past." Ibiki looked at the stone hand in front of him and slowly took hold of it, and just like that he was sucked into the young girl's past. Ibiki's eyes closed and he was lost in the girls memories. Haru watched quietly as she stood under one of the cherry blossoms, she quietly hoped he was prepared for what he was about to see.

Chapter 4 took only 2 days to complete! WOOO! Hope you guys like what I've written so far.

See you all next time. Favourite and Leave a comment.

See ya!

Kichi xXx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I AM ON A ROLE! : D 3rd chapter in a week! Anyway let's get on with it.

**Chapter 5: Ibiki opens his heart...**

Ibiki was sitting in front of the living stone lady as he previously was but in between them was what looked like security monitors. He looked at each one, one had her 'birth', one had her training, one had her and Murasaki laughing and sparring but one caught his attention. "Ahem" He looked up to see the statue looking at him, "I will only allow you to pick 3 memories at a time so choose wisely, there is a limit because Kichiro will try to force you out and will cut the power to stop viewing. After that you must return tomorrow so she may rest." Ibiki looked annoyed but it seemed he had no say and nodded. The girl gave a grateful smile as he was taking the limitations well. "Please choose 3 of any memory. If you choose accurately enough you only have to make one trip. You wish to know why she despises her home village. Then please sir," She motioned for him to continue and Ibiki saw 73 relevant memories for him to choose from, all labelled and all dated. So he pointed to the one that had caught his eye moments before and it moved to a column along the side and a small sign came up above the clips saying 'two videos left', Ibiki saw one and it had an image of Kichiro in a chair with her wrists and ankles bound and selected it. Ibiki looked around again and noticed a memory that was dated 2 days before and selected it.

A window flashed saying "Video's selected, please select the way you wish to watch them. In order, Random or personally choose." Ibiki chose 'In Order of Importance' and the first video began; it was the one where Kichiro was in a chair her wrists and ankles tied to the chair which was dated 1 year and 9 months before today's date and Ibiki moved closer to hear.

An oily looking man that he recognised much too well entered the shot, Orochimaru. "Well, well, well Kichiro-san, a little birdie told me that you were taking a leisurely stroll in the east wing. This is funny as I have told you a numerous amount of times never to enter the east wing as it is where my laboratory is and I wish no one to alter my research."

Kichiro swallowed, and replied in a flat tone. "I never entered the east wing, who was the person whom told you this preposterous information." Her tone was oddly formal, her body shook with fear.

The snake man's face contorted with anger, "How dare you lie to me!" Orochimaru slapped Kichiro so hard her face snapped to the side and the sound echoed through the dim room. "And it is I who is asking the questions, know your place." Kichiro turned to face the front but kept her eyes on the floor, her cheek had a small cut and a small line of blood trickled from it. "What were you doing while you were there?"

Kichiro shuddered, "I-I" Before she could finish, a cold fist made contact with her stomach. "I was looking for an antidote!" She coughed, a white hot pain burned in her gut. Orochimaru grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked her head up so he could look into his eyes, he asked her what kind of antidote she was looking for and what she needed it for. "Murasaki was bitten by a snake that had gotten loose. I look for you everywhere and Kabuto told me that you were in the east wing." Kichiro sobbed, "I told him I wasn't allowed but he said once I found you to tell you that he said it was ok for me to be there but I couldn't find you so I just sucked out the venom and she was ok." Orochimaru moved closer, he looked her in the eyes and nodded. Kichiro let out a relieved puff of air thinking she was in back on his good side, she was wrong.

Orochimaru clenched his hand around her throat making her choke, "So then when you told me you never entered the east wing and that it was a preposterous idea, you were lying? You must be punished for lying to your creator, to your master." Kichiro's eyes widened, she shook her head frantically and begged for mercy, for forgiveness. "Hebi no kabe no jutsu" (Wall of snakes no jutsu). His voice was cold and harsh as he summoned a wall of thick black snakes. "Attack"

At his order the snakes wrapped around Kichiro's arms, breaking her binds and dragging her into the centre of the wall. Kichiro screamed and struggled in a failed attempt to escape, suddenly Kichiro emitted a spine chilling shriek as snake after snake began to bite her pale flesh. Orochimaru sat in a wooden chair that faced the screaming girl, he made no move to stop the girls pain instead he sat and soaked in the girls agony like sunrays. 'Her hatred... is a wall of snakes' Ibiki remembered.

Minutes of unstopping screams and pleas for mercy the wall disappeared and Kichiro's body met the floor with a hard thud, her body bled from every spot but her face, her breath was short and ragged as she tried to fight through the pain. Orochimaru stood and Kabuto entered, "Heal her and send her to training." Kabuto nodded and the snake man left.

Kabuto moved towards the wheezing girl, blood made a small pool of blood around her. The silver haired man knelt next to her, he place his right hand on her body making her groan in pain and flinch away from him. His hand began to glow with a green light and her wounds began to close, suddenly the image blurred and changed to a screen of static. The first memory had ended and the second appeared on the screen. The video that had started was the one from 2 days before, it took Ibiki 1 hour to watch Kichiro's escape, her painful separation from her sister and when she was saved by Lee and then once again the screen blurred and changed to static. Ibiki rubbed his tired eyes, as the 3rd video began; Ibiki's eyes watched Kichiro's silent form dressed in a long pale blue gown enter a room with a large double bed with red covers. Kichiro turned to be face to face with the snake like man, he pushed her backwards until she fell onto the bed.

Kichiro clenched her jaw and allowed the disgusting man touch her face, she looked disgusted at the fact the man was touching her. Then the man began to tear off the dress and Kichiro couldn't take it anymore so she began to struggle begging him to stop, Orochimaru tore of the last of her dress and Kichiro screamed, the screen blurred as Orochimaru's thin lips made contact with her flesh and the screen turned black. Ibiki's eyes were wide, "What did he do to you?" his voice was full of pity, disgust and anger. The screen evaporated and he made contact with the statues sad, knowing eyes before she became solid again on her stand.

"So you know now." Ibiki turned to see, Haru under a cherry blossom tree. "You must leave quickly; this world is out of balance because you have been here for such a long time." She grabbed his wrist and began to run. "The exit is the same spot as the entrance. We must hurry!"

Ibiki was confused, "What's the rush! If I'm here a few more moments will it really make a difference?"

Haru looked at him like he was a moron, "LOOK UP MORINO-SAMA!" Ibiki looked up to see the sunny sky had morphed into a dark grey sky. "You've disturbed memories that she wished to remain forgotten."

"I would never have guessed that she's had such horrible experiences, she's just a child." Ibiki said, Kichiro doesn't seem like a girl to deserve such awful memories.

Haru looked annoyed, "Hey!" She yelled, "Kichiro is not a child. She is a kunoichi, an incredibly strong one and don't you forget that, ever. She's been through too much to not be respected and I swear I will be there for her on her mission to find our sister"

"Our?" Ibiki said, "What do you mean, our?" Haru didn't say anything for a moment.

"This may sound impossible but I am not a part of Kichiro's soul like the memory bank statue. I am..." Haru sighed, "I am a separate soul, and I was place inside Kichiro's mind by Orochimaru as an experiment to find out if he placed the soul of one person inside a mind which is already occupied by another soul, will that implanted soul develop a separate lot of chakra or will the souls share?" Ibiki nodded for her to carry on. "It worked... I can produce my own lot of chakra, so during Kichiro's escape she consumed all of her own and my chakra, Kichiro's need to escape was so great that she used up all the chakra of 2 souls." Ibiki was fascinated that Haru was actually a separate soul to Kichiro. "So, Kichiro and I live in perfect balance. Her soul is the surroundings and I am the occupant. Murasaki has her own version of me, Mura's extra soul is called Ayame but the coolest part is we can communicate with each other. If there are any other people with two souls I can communicate with their spare." Haru laughed, amazed by her own ability.

Ibiki ran, thinking about Kichiro and Haru's incredible ability to talk to others telepathically. Ibiki's train of thought was broken as the ground beneath his feet shook, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" The older man yelled.

"We must hurry, or you'll be forced out." Haru yelled her face filled with panic. "If she forces you out she'll only harm herself but she won't be able to stop herself."

Ibiki concentrated his chakra to his feet and his speed increased and Haru did the same. Soon after the exit point was in view, but just as he approached it the ground gave a phenomenal shake and Ibiki tripped falling short of the exit. Haru tried to pick him up and drag him to the point but he was too heavy and it was too late. The entire world shook and blurred, and then Ibiki was back in the hospital room. It took him a moment to notice the chaos, Kichiro was screaming into Lee's chest as he held her, Kakashi was yelling for a nurse at the door. Kichiro's nose was bleeding and her eyes flooded with tears and moments after she fell into a light slumber in the green clad boy's arms.

A nurse came in and began to fix up the sleeping girl, stopping the flow of blood from her nose and getting her securely onto her bed. Kakashi looked at Ibiki and asked him what had just happened; Ibiki quickly explained that he was in there too long. "What are you talking about?" Kakashi said, with a confused expression, "You were only in there for 15 minutes."

Ibiki let out a small chuckle, "I guess time slows down for intruders." He murmured. "I'll come back tomorrow young one; you've been through enough for one day." He stood and gave Lee and Kakashi a short nod each before telling them that he'd be back tomorrow.

Ibiki walked down the hospital corridor and thought about everything he had learnt that day. He thought, 'I hope she finds her sister.' The scarred man coughed and continued to walk down the busy corridor.

That's Chapter 5 Hope you enjoyed it! :D

Favourite and leave a comment. See you next time!

Bye bye :3


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Hello readers (If any) Here is Chapter 6 hope you all enjoy it. ^_^

**Chapter 6: To become a Ninja of the Leaf...**

The next day, Ibiki returned and interrogated Kichiro to discover her intentions while attached to a lie detector. "I just want a place where I can be of use without having to be violated or harmed for doing right and wrong as if there is no difference and it is impossible for me to do something that can make my master proud of me." Kichiro choked, all she had ever wanted was to make Orochimaru proud but all she ever got in return was a brutal punishment. Kichiro sat up straight and looked directly into the jounin's eyes, "My intention is to make the Hokage proud and to become a part of the strongest village in the country, or is that something that will get me executed?"

"No," He answered bluntly, "It's not. Anyway the other reason I came here is because Tsunade-sama wishes to speak with you, you are now fighting fit to leave the hospital so please get dressed and come with me." Ibiki said as he stood and left the room after quickly adding, "Your clothes are on the side but your weapons will be given to you after you have obtained the trust of the Hokage."

Kichiro nodded as the scarred interrogator left, a smile sprung onto her face and a laugh graced the air as she leapt out of her bed and looked out of the window to see Konoha's busy streets full of people, children and ninjas. She gave the view one more admiring look before she ran over to her clothes and began to put on her clothes.

**With Lee...**

Lee was walking along the corridor on the way to visit Kichiro to see if she was fully healed. As he approached her room he passed a calm looking Ibiki and entered. "Good Morning Kichiro how are you feeling to...?" His voice trailed off as his eyes fell upon Kichiro dressed in nothing but her trousers with her shirt in front of her face high enough to reveal her chest, Lee's eyes widened as he stared at her breasts. Something must've alerted the blue haired girl of the boy's presence because she pulled down the shirt and saw him. Kichiro screamed at the top of her lungs, "! LEE GET THE FUCK OUT! HENTAI! PERVERT! GET. OUT. NOW! IBIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Lee panicked not knowing what to do and just stood there like a stuttering lemon. Ibiki burst in looking for danger but first had to avoid being hit in the head with one of the girl's shoes. The scene in front of the older man was absolutely mental, Lee was on the floor passed out with a nose bleed, and Kichiro was screaming numerous profanities and throwing things at the unconscious boy while trying to unsuccessfully cover her. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" Ibiki yelled, before grabbing a hospital robe and throwing it around the hyperventilating girl. Ibiki's voice softened and said, "Just calm down, I'm not going to hurt you just tell me what's going on."

"I was getting dressed when I saw the hole in my shirt had been repaired and I was looking at it when Lee walked in and well..." Kichiro trailed off and a pink hue appeared across the bridge of her nose. "I didn't have anything covering my chest, so I yelled for him to get out but he didn't take any steps to leave so I got embarrassed and hehe I guess I kind of went crazy and started throwing things at him but I didn't realise he'd passed out from blood loss."

Ibiki rolled his eyes at the boys reaction, "He hangs out with Guy to much," He muttered, "It's fine just get dressed quickly, I'll stand by the door this time now hurry or we'll be late for our meeting with the Hokage."

Kichiro nodded and rushed over to her clothes, she dropped her robe and started putting on her corset like armour. "WOAH WOAH WOAH! Wait until I'm out of the bloody room before you drop your robe!" Ibiki said as he rushed to the door with a slight blush as Kichiro chuckled.

"Sorry Ibiki!" She called as she pulled her armour tight and quickly pulled on her shirt, she quickly put on her shoes and left to join Ibiki who still had a slight blush. He coughed and beckoned her to follow so he could discharge her.

**Outside the hospital...**

Ibiki and Kichiro walked side by side towards the Hokage's Residence, they shared a comfortable silence as they walked but it had to be broken eventually as Ibiki said, "It must be hard to be separated from your sister." Kichiro's lips tightened as she looked away, her eyes welled up but she fought back the tears. Ibiki felt his heart sting regretting mentioning her sister. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

"Its fine," She said, smiling at him. "It is hard, painfully hard away from her. We shared the same fate, abused by our creator, training everyday to become strong enough to escape and when we fulfil our target we must separate from the person we need the most in order to live but it will all be fine, one day when I have become a kunoichi of the hidden leaf village I will go out into the world to find my sister and bring her back to Konoha and we can be a family again. I swear I shall find her and I shall bring her to the place where she belongs, with me." Ibiki looked at the girls face, her eyes sparkled with determination which made him chuckle as it reminded him of a particular blonde ninja.

While walking they got into a heated discussion on how to execute a particular Sannin, Kichiro said he should be hung drawn and quartered while Ibiki said he should be hung lightly then roasted in oil then fed to Kakashi's dogs.

"HELP THIEF!" A female voice yelled. Kichiro's eyes whipped forwards and saw a shady looking man running from behind a corner holding a small sack most likely filled with money.

"Halt!" Kichiro yelled, the thief ignored her and went to run past which pissed her off, to stop him she concentrated her chakra into her leg and she spun round kicking out her leg kicking him in the throat making him to a back flip and ended up head butting the ground therefore falling unconscious. "What a douchebag."

Kichiro bent down picking up the sack and the thief in the other, then a young girl with long platinum blonde hair with a long fringe on the right side. She sighed with relief when she was the robber was caught, "Thank you so much, he came in with a kantana and told me to put all the money in the till in the sack." She said with a grateful smile, her expression changed to an inquisitive one. "I've never seen you before, who are you?"

Kichiro swallowed nervously, "I'm Kichiro, this must be yours." She said politely while handing her the sack of money.

Ino took the sack with a smile, "Thank you, and hello Kichiro my name is Ino. What village do you come from?"

Kichiro stuttered, she looked to Ibiki for help but he was busy with the robber, trying to get him in a more comfortable position over his shoulder. Kichiro sighed, "Might as well rip off the band aid," She face Ino who looked friendly but Kichiro knew that her personality would change when she told her the truth. "I am from the village hidden in the Sound." Ino looked shocked and took a step back and Kichiro looked stricken, she had expected that reaction but it didn't stop it from hurting. Kichiro walked past Ino who flinched away from her, "Come along Ibiki, we'll be late" She gave a small bow to Ino and said, "Good day to you Miss Ino."

Ibiki walked after Kichiro whose steady stride had quickened, as she approached the Hokage's building an ANBU officer tackled her to the ground. Kichiro struggled against the officer's grip as he flipped her onto her stomach making her panic. "IBIKI!" She screamed, disorientated from the impact with the ground. She felt hand cuffs clicking around her wrists restricting her movement; she let out a frustrated noise which was cut off when she was dragged to her feet by the cuffs making her grunt in pain. She glared at the ANBU as her hands shook, "The Hokage is expecting you, come quickly."

As the man began to guide her away she said, "Fuck you," and kicked him in the shin, "I am not going anywhere without Ibiki."

"Kichiro" A voice came from behind her, she turned to see the scarred Jounin, "Stop being a brat and behave." He said as he punched her head, his voice laced with amusement.

"Oww! You're an ass!" Kichiro yelled, frustrated but her insult didn't contain much venom. "Fine, I'll walk but there is no way I'm going in there without you." Kichiro felt vulnerable and fear began gripping her already frazzled nerves. Ibiki's eyes softened and he place a hand on her shoulder as he guided her into the building, Ibiki looked at the Anbu daring him to protest making the man back off.

Once they were outside the Hokage's office, Kichiro's heart began to pound and her previous injuries began to throb then Ibiki knocked on the door. "ENTER!" yelled the frustrated voice of the Hokage.

Ibiki pushed open the door and they both entered. Tsunade raised her head and glared at Kichiro, "Take a seat..." She paused to check a file. "Kichiro, Ibiki remove her hand cuffs." Ibiki nodded and removes the girl's bounds then she took a seat in front of the woman who could easily sentence her to death. "So Kichiro, you come from the Sound Village?" Her voice was hard and cold, so Kichiro just nodded too scared to speak. "And it says hear according to Ibiki's report, you were created by Orochimaru, is that correct?" At the sound of her creator's name Kichiro stiffened and she raised her head but not making eye contact with the blonde woman in front of her and nodded. "In other words he is your father."

"No." Kichiro said her voice strong even though her mouth felt like it was coated with sand. Tsunade looked surprised at the disgust in the girl's voice. "He is just my creator, a father is someone who cares for his children, loves and cherishes them. That sick man will never be my father, just my creator and my enemy. I swear that one day I will destroy that man and his god forsaken village. Am if you would allow me, please allow me to train in your village. I pledge my allegiance to you ma'am" Kichiro dropped to the floor bowing.

"Rise, Kichiro." Tsunade said her face emotionless. "You cannot be trusted... yet." Kichiro straightened quickly, hope in her eyes. "I have read Ibiki's report and I know you have no intention in bring Konoha any harm, you may have earned Ibiki and young Lee's trust but you are yet to earn mine and the rest of the villages. Is that understood?"

Kichiro's eyes were bright with joy, the possibility of acceptance, a home and the possibility of being a part of a village that isn't evil but good and peaceful. "Yes, Hokage-sama" A smile danced upon her lips, "I shall not fail you."

Tsunade gave a small smile, "Good, firstly you must take a training exam to show me your stamina, power and technique so I may give you a status and you can earn a head band baring the Konoha symbol. But you must swear on your life that you shall never betray this Village."

"I swear on my life I shall never for as long as I live betray Konoha." Kichiro said her fist over her heart.

Tsunade nodded, "Good, I am glad. Now you have 3 days to rest and to train until your exam, Ibiki and Lee shall assist you. If you have any problems please feel free to tell either Ibiki or me." Tsunade's voice was firm yet reassuring and calm making Kichiro feel relieved. "Now go and train, I recommend starting now, Ibiki take her to the training grounds and also get Lee to help. Oh and Ibiki remove her chakra restraints, I'm trusting you not to go haywire."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama I will not fail you." Kichiro said again giving a bow and leaving.

As the door closed Tsunade sat in her chair "That girl has potential," she said, pulling out a bottle of sake and a small cup while looking at Ibiki's report. Her lips bent into a frown, "I can't believe he would do that to his own daughter." She downed a cup of sake before pouring another, "We shall take him down, that bastard has given birth to enough harm it's about time it stopped."

OUTSIDE:

Kichiro walked at Ibiki's side with a spring in her step and a grin plastered on her face. As they walked people at each stall whispered as she past, she heard them talking about her origin. 'News travels fast in Konoha' a voice said making Kichiro jump. "Haru-san?" Ibiki turned at the mention of the secondary soul's name. 'I'm here darling.' Kichiro's smile seemed to grow at the sound of the soul's voice. 'Don't let what they say get you down, sweetie.'

'I won't' Kichiro said in her mind. 'It's nice to have you back Haru-chan'

'It's nice to be back, Kichi-san' Haru said, a smile clear in her voice.

"Hello Haru-san" Ibiki said, with a small smile. "It's nice to know you are still around in Kichiro's large head."

Kichiro gave a mock hurt look, "How could you insult the size of head! It's only this size due to the immense size of my brain." She hit his arm before she broke out into a fit of giggles and Ibiki let out a low chuckle at the girl's antics.

Kichiro heard a small feminine chuckle coming from her friend, 'Hello to you too Morino-sama, everything is fine thank you for asking.'

"Haru says Hi, she's fine and thanks for asking" Kichiro said, with a smile. Ibiki gave a small nod to show he was pleased.

They both continued to walk towards the training grounds, along the way as Kichiro was telling Ibiki about how Haru only takes the form of Kichiro when she is thinking about her, a rock hit Kichiro's head causing a small cut to form above her eye. "Ouch!" She shouted holding her head and turning to see 5 children armed with rocks.

The children began to launch them as her yelling different names.

"MONSTER!"

"BEAST!"

"DEMON!"

"DAUGHTER OF THE DEVIL!"

"WITCH!"

Several rocks struck her body, one hit her still healing wound on her torso causing her to cry out in pain, and suddenly they stopped. She looked up to see a young boy with spiky blonde hair with his arms stretched out standing in front of her while Ibiki dragged the kids away.

"Naruto, take Kichiro to the training grounds while I take care of these little brats and get Lee." Ibiki called over his shoulder as he left. The blonde boy gave the man a nod to tell him he had heard him.

Naruto turned to Kichiro, as he bent down to help her up blood red eyes collided with sky blue eyes. Kichiro saw something in his eyes that made her eyes widen and she smiled but she wouldn't say anything... for now. Naruto pulled her to her feet.

"Thanks," Kichiro said, politely. Suddenly she recognised him with a laugh. "Hey, aren't you the guy I knocked out while I was asleep?"

Naruto blushed profusely, "NO!" He yelled embarrassed. "I just passed out due to exhaustion from my previous mission."

"Bullshit" She chuckled, "I punched you in the face and you lost consciousness" She gave him a challenging look which Naruto noticed.

Naruto looked at Kichiro, "Do you want to make a bet?" Kichiro was intrigued and nodded. "I bet you cannot knock me unconscious, if you do I will train with you every day until you are given your headband and if you don't you have to buy me ramen every day until you get your head band. So, do we have a deal?" Naruto finished sticking out his hand.

Kichiro thought of the prize compared to the consequence of failing, 'Worth it' she thought grasping his hand and they shook hands. They walked the short distance to the training grounds, Kichiro gained some disgusted looks from some shop owners, and some spat at the ground near her feet, and others acted aggressively saying they'd attack her if she ever tried to enter her shop. Naruto watched her expression as each problem occurred sympathy and understanding in his eyes, Kichiro's face was stony but her eyes were filled with pain each time a comment was thrown at her before changing back to an emotionless pit of red.

When they arrived at the grounds, neither person said a thing as they entered their starting stances on either side of the grounds. Kichiro's stance looked like a wedding proposal but her head was down and her finger tips touched the floor, she had her eyes closed in concentration. Meanwhile Naruto was in his normal stance; knees slightly bent ready for everything well nearly everything.

Kichiro stood up straight, she was unarmed, no kunai, shuriken, kantana nothing, her eyes were still closed but a light blue glow began to flow around her like... water, wait no the water was solidifying, ice.

Naruto's eyes widened as he remembered a young boy he once met who had the infinity for Ice, 'was she a relative? I can't be Haku was the only one who was able to use ice. Who? What is she?' Naruto began to charge up his chakra levels, making red chakra whirl around him. 'I'm ready'

Kichiro began to move, she rose her body up so she was standing on the tips of her toes. She stepped forwards and began to dance, she spun and ice shards twirled around her from Naruto's point of view it looked like she was being circled by fairies. Kichiro leaped into the air and landed gracefully 5 metres in front of him, Kichiro smiled revealing sharp fangs and a laugh floated out from behind them. Kichiro opened her mouth and another girls voice that she did not recognise came out, "May I have him?" Kichiro's head nodded and the voice announced her pleasure through a cold laugh. "You'd better brace yourself boy, because this is really going to hurt." Suddenly, Kichiro's eyes opened and a huge wave of energy flew straight at Naruto launching him through the air into a tree, before he could begin to fall ice shards hit several parts of his clothes holding him up against the tree. Kichiro slowly walked over to Naruto, his vision swam as he tried to concentrate on the girl.

Kichiro stood directly in front of him, so they were face to face. She didn't say it in a mocking way or an in your face way but said it like the fact it was and she wasn't going to rub his nose in it, all she said was two words, "I win." Naruto looked at her red eyes that looked like liquid magma one last time before his vision went black and lost consciousness.

TBC – THIS CHAPTER WAS SO LONG! D: Hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review and fav.

See you soon ^_^ if there 3 black lines in this chapter ignore the second one, word went weird sorry


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Scared, alone, determined and a total outsider.**

Hello Readers I'm very very very sorry I haven't updated in forever. But I really hope you enjoy this chapter :) 

Okay royally fucked off right now as I have to re-start this fucking chapter as my computer glitched out and lost the whole window and an hours worth of writing. Thanks you piece of shit computer. (Apologies for the cussing but I am so livid.)

Oh well... Better get started, again. -screams-

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

**Warning:**Sakura Bashing, Mention of Blood and body mutilation.

* * *

**Last** Time:

Kichiro opened her mouth and another girls voice that she did not recognise came out, "May I have him?" Kichiro's head nodded and the voice announced her pleasure through a cold laugh. "You'd better brace yourself boy, because this is really going to hurt." Suddenly, Kichiro's eyes opened and a huge wave of energy flew straight at Naruto launching him through the air into a tree, before he could begin to fall ice shards hit several parts of his clothes holding him up against the tree. Kichiro slowly walked over to Naruto, his vision swam as he tried to concentrate on the girl.

Kichiro stood directly in front of him, so they were face to face. She didn't say it in a mocking way or an in your face way but said it like the fact it was and she wasn't going to rub his nose in it, all she said was two words, "I win." Naruto looked at her red eyes that looked like liquid magma one last time before his vision went black and lost consciousness.

* * *

**Now:**

As her spirit calmed and she returned to normal, her eyes landed on Naruto's limp body. "Oh Shit, Naruto!" Kichiro said, realising what she had done as she fell down next to him. "Naruto, can you hear me?" She rested her hand on his shoulder as her fingers were about to make contact, she was tackled to the ground and stradled by a blur of pink. The girl had emerald green eyes which seems to swim with hatred and disgust, she held with a steady hand a deathly sharp Kunai to her throat.

"What the fuck have you done!?" Pinky yelled, her voice high and annoying. "How dare you touch him! He is the purest soul in this whole village and I refuse to let him be tainted by a Monster like you."

As the emerald eyed girl uttered the words "monser like you", Kichiro stiffened and spat out, "Well you have Pink hair, a flat chest, no hips and a massive forehead. Ha! And you're calling me a monster."

The flat chested girl seemed to swell with rage, her jade eyes scanned the area around them. She slowly bent to her mouth was next to Kichiro's ear and spoke in a deadly tone, "I'm not the one who belongs to an evil snake, YOU are the monster here. You are the Gaijin, the foreigner, and i'll make sure you never forget that you are nothing but a Monster." With that the girl slammed her knee into Kichiro's stomach and flipped her so she was face down in the dirt, the girl took the kunai to the blue girl's top and tore away the material so Kichiro's flesh dotted with snake bite scars was on show in the afternoon sun. "How about I add to your pretty collection of scars? A scar to ensure you never forget what you truly are and always will be."

A sadistic glow appeared in the spiteful girl's jade orbs as she dug the tip of her Kunai into the girls back and began to carve the letters, M,O,N,S,T,E, into her back, causing a blood curdling scream to come from the girl beneath her, when she finished the R she scraped up a handful of dirt and began rubbing it into the bloody mess she had created.

"S-Sakura?" A horrified voice stuttered, "What are you doing to Kichiro-san?"

Sakura looked up to see a wide eyed Lee staring at her in horror. "She deserved it Lee, she hurt Naruto... she HAD to be punished!"

"No, she didn't Sakura." Said the Blonde boy as he returned to consiousness, "I was trying so hard to stop you but I couldn't move or speak without gagging up or blacking out again." His azure eyes fell on the bloodied weeping girl, her voice had failed her after S, "You didn't do THAT for me. You did it because you personally thought what everyone used to think what I was, an unnatural monster who deserved everything they got."

Lee quickly pulled Sakura off the bleeding girl, but when he tried to help Kichiro up she stood and pushed his hands away and left the training grounds. Lee quickly followed after giving Sakura a disgusted look. "Kichiro, wait up!"He said, catching up to the bleeding girl, "We need to get that treated, let me take you to Shizune, she's Lady Tsunade's student and is an amazing Doctor"

Kichiro's eyes were filled with tears and she shook her head, "No, I don't want any doctors. I don't want to be healed I want to go home. Oh wait, I DON'T HAVE ONE! Because no one thinks I belong here" Tears rolled down her face as she turnt to her one friend in the whole Village that she felt free to talk to. "Where am I supposed to go, Lee? I may not get a head band and be allowed to go find the only family member I have and even worse my only family could be dead for all I know. Everyone hates me Lee, everyone thinks I'm a monster. I'm not a monster, Lee, I'm not." She fell to her knees sobbing into her hands.

Lee fell down next to her and gathered the wounded girl to his chest, "I know you're not, Kichiro, I know you're not." Lee said, gently. "Okay, you don't want any doctors. But please let me clean you up, a friend of mine is very good at fixing people up, how does that sound?"

Kichiro nodded into the green boys chest, feeling safe for the first time since she'd escaped the Sound village. She stood and began to walk, as they walked through the back streets of the village out of public sight she kept her face hidden in Lee's green chest. Soon after as Kichiro was getting weak from blood loss, they arrived at the door of a large house inside a massive district. Lee knocked on the door as Kichiro's vision began to swim, she leant into the boys side and her legs gave in and the door opened, Lee held the nearly unconsious girl in his arms.

Lee looked into the pearl eyes of his friend, rival and fellow ninja, "I need your help," Lee said, voice pleading, "Please!"

All Lee got was a short "Hn" from his team mate, Neji Hyuuga.

* * *

Oh Yeah, Neji is IN! And Sakura doesn't mess about does she? Sadistic mentalist.

Hope you enjoyed it :D Stay tuned!

Review and Favourite xxx


	8. Chapter 8

Sup my sexy lovers. After a long while, I HAVE RETURNED! My life has changed quite a bloody lot, 1. I'm a 6th former; I'm planning on getting into bloody uni to do a creative writing course because I want to. I have a boyfriend, KEHEHEHEHEHE! Oh god, never thought I'd be typing that w. But yes, I'm sorry to say that I'm considering abandoning Cupid's Uni cause it's badly written, too rushed, the story line is I admit a bit shit and it seems a bit strained at the romantic/awkward moments as I lack romantic experience. ANYWAY! I'm determined to finish this fic so if I don't update for a while I want you guys to give me a big boot up the arse because I want to finish this! ANYWAY let's get this show on the road! :DDD P.S. I apologies greatly for the spelling mistakes that I've noticed come in large bloody amounts –facepalm- Give me a kick up the arse for that too, it'd be much appreciated.

**Last Time:**

Kichiro nodded into the green boy's chest, feeling safe for the first time since she'd escaped the Sound village. She stood and began to walk, as they walked through the back streets of the village out of public sight she kept her face hidden in Lee's green chest. Soon after, as Kichiro was getting weak from blood loss, they arrived at the door of a large house inside a massive district. Lee knocked on the door as Kichiro's vision began to swim, she leant into the boy's side and her legs gave in and the door opened, Lee held the nearly unconscious girl in his arms.

Lee looked into the pearl eyes of his friend, rival and fellow ninja, "I need your help," Lee said, voice pleading, "Please!"

All Lee got was a short "Hn" from his team mate, Neji Hyuuga.

The piercing stare of the Prodigal Son met the desperate stare of Rock Lee, "What happened?" His voice was cold and hard like the ground during winter with a slight hint of shock. Neji knelt on one knee and analysed the wound on the passed out girl, his frown deepening as he noticed the amount of dirt inside the wounds. "Bring her inside, Lee." He left shortly and returned with a fold out stretcher, laying it out on the floor and helping the bowl-cut haired boy manoeuvre the wounded girl onto it and carrying her to the first aid room Neji, now highly skilled in Hyuuga health remedies and healing.

Once they had carried Kichiro into the room and moved her from stretcher to examination table, Neji quickly rolled up his sleeves, washed his hands and put on some gloves. "You haven't answered my question, Lee." He said, more sternly than last time and demanding and answer. "What happened?"

Lee sat to the side, eyes always on the gruesome wounds on the ex-sound Nin's back and his usual smile was replaced by a deep, worried frown. "Sakura, did…that to her." His hands entwined and he pressed them on his chin, "Because she's an ex-sound ninja." Neji took a step back from the wounded girl looking shocked at this information on the girl's origin. Lee noticed his reaction and quickly explained her conditions to become a Shinobi of the leaf and about Ibiki's interrogation, Neji seemed to relax and continued to cleanse the wound.

"There's a lot of dirt in the wound, she could get an infection if I don't get all of it out." The Pale eyed boy said, as he grabbed a pair of tweezers and some distilled water and began pouring the water over the wound to wash away lose dirty and blood while pulling out chunks of dirt. "What possessed Sakura to do such a savage action? It's very unlike her." Neji dabbed away the remainder of the dirt with a cloth and prepared some needle and medical thread.

Lee shook his head, "I don't know. I just arrived at the training grounds and she had her pinned to the ground and had finished carving the letters into her back and was shoving dirt into the wounds." Neji looked confused when Lee mentioned letters, his eyes flicked to the wounds then he noticed the jagged letters, his body stiffened and he grabbed the needle and thread before quickly walking over to the still unconscious girl then began to fix the damage. "Neji?" Lee stared at his teammate. His movements were steady and concentrated yet his eyes seemed saddened and his face was angered. Lee said nothing more when his didn't receive a reply and just watched Neji's skilled hands at work, after 10 or so minutes Neji was finished and was wrapping her chest with bandages with Lee's help to hold her upright.

As he was finishing bandaging Kichiro, she began to regain consciousness releasing a loud groan of pain as her chest felt restricted. "Kichiro-san?" Lee spoke softly, as Neji returned the bandages to where they belonged. "How are you feeling?" He straightened her upright careful not to jostle her wounds. She quietly asked where she was moving her torso slightly to get comfortable before leaning into the green boy. "You're in the medical centre in the Hyuuga clan's estate."

"Why is my chest so tight? Who fixed me?" Kichiro asked, she turned her head to hide it in Lee's neck.

"Your chest is tight due the bandages wrapped around it" Neji's deep, smooth voice emerged as he approached "and I did what I was requested to do which was help you, you did not need fixing for you are not broken. My name is Neji Hyuuga; it's nice to meet you." Neji offered his hand to Kichiro who had turned her head to look him in his pale eyes.

Kichiro went to stand so Lee quickly stood to help her remain steady, after steadying herself she took Neji's hand and shook it, "Thank You, Neji. I think you are one of the few people in the village who've been willing to help me or defend me. I'm very grateful for your assistance." She bowed as low as she could with the bandages, which isn't very low at all.

A ghost of a smile played on Neji's lips, he offered her a robe to wear as he threw away her torn up old shirt before leading them both into the other room and ordered some tea to be served. As they sat at the table, Lee turned to Kichiro with a curious look on his face and said, "Kichiro-san?" hearing her name she turned to look at the green clad boy, tilting her head questioningly, "Before I arrived, Naruto-kun was unconscious by your doing which caused Sakura-san to do what she did. But I know it takes a lot of energy to knock him out, so what I'm asking is why did you knock him out and if you have the strength to do so then why didn't you just fight Sakura back?" Neji looked up at Kichiro, eyebrows raised in surprise that a girl with such a small figure could've taken on Naruto and won.

Kichiro's eyes lowered to her tea and she placed it gently on the table. "We were talking and I joked about knocking him out in the medical room by accident. He said I couldn't do it again and we made a bet, I used a secret attack to win and that's when Sakura came." Kichiro's eyes began to water and she looked down at her tea, ashamed. "I-I never meant to hurt him, it was just a playful bet. I didn't fight Sakura back because… she's right, I am a monster." Her tears fell, leaving tracks down her pale cheeks; she clenched her jaw to hold back as sob and gripped her cup to find the strength.

Lee instantly understood, Naruto did that a lot if someone doubted his strength. But he was frustrated that she thought Sakura's actions were right. "What she did was not right, you are not a monster. Your maker is a monster for what he's done." Kichiro let out a small sob and he gathered her to his chest. "I won't let this happen again, I promise you. I'll guard you until you get your headband and become one of us." Neji once again looked confused so Lee began to tell the whole story with help from Kichiro.

A few hours later…

Neji helped Lee take Kichiro back to her assigned flat; it was nearly her curfew that was set by the ANBU , 9pm. On arrival, Kichiro saw Ibiki approaching quickly to help. "What happened? Naruto came bursting into Tsunade's office earlier demanding her to control her student and stormed off. Now you turn up like this!?" Ibiki hooked his arms under Kichiro's knees and across the top of her shoulders, carrying her into the apartment. "For goodness sake, can't leave you for 10 minutes"

As he placed her on the small sofa in the apartment, she let out a small cry as the back of the seat hit her injuries. Neji rushed forward and untied the robe allowing it to drop far enough for him to check for any bleeding, once he was sure everything was clear he explained Kichiro's state and the cause of it. He bowed to the injured girl and bid the other two a good bye before leaving after receiving a loud thank you from Kichiro causing another ghost like smile to appear.

Ibiki let out an exasperated sigh and ran a hand over his scarred face. "I'm your guard for tonight, go get some rest; you've had a rough first day. We'll lay off training till you've healed enough but you'll still need to report to Tsunade in the morning. Goodnight, Kichiro-san" He pat her on the head, giving her a fatherly smile and exited to stand guard outside the door.

Lee rose and approached her, "Would you like some help getting to your bed?" He offered her his hand which she accepted and he hoisted her to her feet, looping his arm around her waist for more support and half carried her to her room, he laid out her pyjama's and helped her get them on, the bandages covered her breasts so he could assist her without looking like a pervert. He helped her into the bed in which she had to lie in her side and he covered her with the blankets before kissing her on the forehead and bidding her a goodnight which she returned.

As Kichiro's eyes closed she entered the world of sleep, before she could even try to start dreaming a loud crash was heard causing her to shoot upright in her bed coming face to face with a certain ninja she never wished to see again. Kichiro's eyes widened and his name fell from her lips like a chilling prayer, "Kabuto."

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN…to be Continued

Hope you liked it; drop a review and a favourite. I hope to update soon, my lovely peoples ^w^


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: An Unwelcome Face

Last time:

As Kichiro's eyes closed she entered the world of sleep, before she could even try to start dreaming a loud crash was heard causing her to shoot upright in her bed coming face to face with a certain ninja she never wished to see again. Kichiro's eyes widened and his name fell from her lips like a chilling prayer, "Kabuto."

"Hello, Kichiro-san" he said, unnervingly softly. "How's your little adventure going? By the sights of you… not great." Kichiro shivered not knowing what to do as she had no weapons or means of defending herself after she'd received chakra bracelets at the door. She leapt from her bed with her back to the wall furthest from him. "How did you find me?" she spat.

Kabuto grinned, "Your soul has a scent." He inhaled deeply through his nose before humming. "Mmmm, it is such a sweet scent. It's difficult to forget. Now to the point, I'm afraid Orochimaru-sama has grown weary of your shenanigans and demands you come home immediately. If you do so willingly you will not be punished if not then there will be a battle of blood."

Kichi pushed herself into the wall harder as if it would protect her. "I'm not going anywhere with you and Sound is not my home anymore." she hissed, her eyes darted to the door that lay between her and Ibiki. She took her chance and ran slamming into the door able to scream for help before Kabuto was on her, shoving her into the wall by her neck.

Ibiki burst into the room along with several ANBU surrounding the girl and the spectacle wearing villain. One ANBU wearing a wold mask through a kunai at Kabuto, recognising him immediately as a "kill on sight" rogue ninja, causing him to vanish in a puff of smoke. "SHADOW CLONE! ANBU SCATTER AND FIND THE ORIGINAL! KILL ON SIGHT!" Kichiro slumped to the floor eyes wide and body shaking violently as several ANBU vanished. Ibiki knelt beside her, placing a hand gently on her shoulder. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" he asked gently.

"No" she whispered, "but he knows where I am now." Her eyes rose to meet the scarred man's dark ones. "I have to leave."

Ibiki frowned, "You can't, you're under a type of house arrest but for the village, leaving will violate that making you a hunted shinobi."

The female ninja stared at the man slowly shaking her head. "Don't you get it?! I already am a hunted shinobi and the people of Konoha are in danger because I'm here. Kabuto said there would be a battle of blood if I do not return. I can't put this village at risk or you or Lee or Naruto or Neji! I can't. I won't." her voice rose as she spoke before suddenly falling to a whisper. "I will not bring war or death to Konoha"

"Ibiki-sama" an ANBU called, waving him over. Ibiki stared at Kichiro for a moment longer before rising and going over to the ANBU. "I found this" he said before handing the older man a small piece of paper.

Ibiki read it before facing Kichiro who had now stood up and handing it to her. The note gave her chills as she read the words "You have 4 days – Your Master" Kichiro gritted her teeth, violently tearing up the note in a blind panic. "Okay, okay" she said to herself, pacing up and down her room. "From here to Sound it takes what? Two days? I can cut it to one if I don't sleep then overall Mura would be safe and Konoha would be unharmed." Ibiki watched the girl as her ramblings became more hectic. "But if I leave he'll probably punish me anyway and I'll be hunted. Why leave when I have a new home here? Or I could just cut out the problem entirely…" She went quiet and stopped pacing which concerned Ibiki more than her mad ramblings.

"Kichiro?" Ibiki said, taking a couple of cautious steps towards the still girl. "Look, just go to bed and get some sleep. We'll tell the Hokage tom-"

"Tell the Hokage!?"She shouted turning to him eyes filled with anger and fear. "She'll kick me out of the village! I'm not her problem nor am I worth the risk of Orochimaru returning to Konoha. I know about his attacks and how he is the reason the 3rd Hokage is dead. She was kind to accept me under these circumstances, she knows I'm a risk and still let me prove myself. I can't see her pleading me to stay when Orochimaru is ready and willing to attack the village again in order to retrieve what is his." Fear and frustration all came out at once as Kichiro began to shout and yell as she began punching the wall with such force that it began to crack and crumble making her knuckles split.

"Hey, calm down!" an ANBU officer yelled, "Kichiro-san, calm yourself or we will have to restrain you." A moment passed and she showed no signs of stopping so the ANBU officers jolted forwards holding her steady as another injected her with a sedative. She struggled weakly before losing consciousness and was carried to her bed.

Ibiki sat next to her; he did not take her eyes off of her as he barked orders to the ANBU around him. "Alright I want constant vigilance and I want a report on how he got past ANBU surveillance! It will not happen again, you understand me?!" his voice boomed through the room making the officers flinch. Once the ANBU were gone, he stared at the sleeping girl's face that was still twisted in fear. A knock at the door signalled the shift switch so Ibiki exited to explain to his replacement, that turned out to be Kakashi, the situation before leaving. As he walked away from the apartment building his path rerouted to head to the Hokage's quarters. "Kichi-san, I'm sorry but I have to tell Tsunade-sama for your own safety."

Ayyyyyyy I'm back, I know I'm a really slow updater but its summer holidays now and I plan on updating as much as possible! I hope you enjoyed this chapter there will be more drama coming up so brace yourselves my lovely readers' xxx


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Prepare for battle

Last time:

A knock at the door signalled the shift switch so Ibiki exited to explain to his replacement, that turned out to be Kakashi, the situation before leaving. As he walked away from the apartment building his path rerouted to head to the Hokage's quarters. "Kichi-san, I'm sorry but I have to tell Tsunade-sama for your own safety."

At Hokage's Quarters:

A knock echoed through the large room where the Hokage of the Leaf sat at her desk done with paperwork for the night and was enjoying a cup of warm sake. "Enter" she called, placing her cup down. Ibiki entered quickly and stood a couple of feet in front of the desk, "Good evening, Morino-san. What do I owe this pleasure?"

"Hokage-sama, we have a problem" Ibiki said voice steady. "Kabuto infiltrated Kichiro's flat leaving a note from Orochimaru stating that he wants her to return to Sound in 4 days or he will bring Sound to her. She did not want me to tell you as she feared you'd kick her out of the Village."

Tsunade waited for Ibiki to say or to show any hint that he was kidding, when no sign appeared her eyes widened and she summoned the head of the ANBU. "Get the best ANBU to make a 500 metre radius from the outer wall of Konoha, I want to know about any and every sign of Sound ninja's approaching now go! Ibiki I want you to make sure Kichiro doesn't leave the Village or do anything stupid. We have to prepare for Battle we cannot let him take her, she's his weapon against us so as long as we have her then Konoha is safe. Go Ibiki, I have everything under con-"

"Tsunade-sama!" Kakashi burst into the room, "Kichiro has disappeared."

The female ninja leapt to her feet, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE DISAPPEARED!?"

"I was guarding her from the next room so she could rest then I heard a bang, I ran in and she was gone with her Chakra bracelets on the floor." Kakashi explained, "I asked if any of the ANBU saw her and they said they saw her head for the woods."

"Shit. Kakashi go immediately and get all young shinobi you can, she'll trust them more. Ibiki go with him, you know who she trusts." Tsunade ordered, Ibiki told her that one of Kichiro's options was to return herself to protect Konoha. "Go now; stop her as fast as you can!" Kakashi vanished in a cloud of smoke and Ibiki took the window. Tsunade began ordering several Shinobi to maximise defences and vigilance.

**On the Konoha border:**

Kichiro walked through the thick forest, eyes working over the trees in front of her. It would have taken her a day to get to Sound but because of the extent of her wounds it'll take her nearly two without sleep. "Kichiro, what're you doing?" a familiar voice echoed through her mind.

"Hey Haru. I have to leave; they're all in danger if I stay." Kichiro spoke aloud. "It's not like I want to go, I've found people to care about. Ibiki-sama, Naruto-san, Neji-san and Lee-kun. Oh god Lee's going to think I'm a traitor!" Hot tears burned her cheeks; she looked down at the kunai she'd stolen from a Genin as she was leaving without the boy noticing. "This could end this you know." She raised the kunai pressing the cold metal to the palm of her hand and gently pressing causing a line of blood to trickle out.

"Kichiro no! You can't let him win." The gentle voice of reason rang. "We can make it through this."

Kichiro clenched her hand around the cut on her hand as a sob escaped from her throat. "I don't want to go!" she punched a nearby tree making a huge dent in the bark. "I have to leave."

"It sounds like your convincing yourself. Not me." Haru stated.

"Just leave me alone." Kichiro groaned her heart felt like lead. She fell to her knees; she'd leapt a large distance before her wounds became too painful she had to be at least a mile and a half away. "I hate this. I want to go back, but if I do then people could get hurt." She leant onto the tree she had hit noticing dark stains in the wood. She raised her uncut hand to the stains recognising them. "This is my blood… this is where Lee protected me." The images of that day flashed in front of her, the men on the floor, Lee's comforting face and the fear that was cleared by Lee and the thought of Konoha. "Oh, Lee I wish I was born in Konoha where I could have trained with you, fought with you." Endless tears fell down her cheeks as the hopelessness of the situation sunk in.

"Hello, Kichi-chan" a dull drawl cut through the air along with nearing footsteps. "Oh Orochimaru-sama will be pleased. He will reward me for bringing you." A tall buff man approached the weeping girl. His head band was wrapped around his neck; he didn't wear a shirt to proudly show his scars along with simple trousers and sandals. He wasn't a special sound-nin probably an experimental ninja that was disposable. He shot out a hand clutching Kichiro's throat, "you were always a favoured one, where the rest of us ate scraps and fought to survive. I think I owe you some scars."

The still weeping ninja just closed her eyes accepting her fate then she felt a fist hit her in the stomach with full force followed by another and another. Blood flew from her mouth as the onslaught continued, grunts of pain and grunts of power intertwined as the echoed through the space. The vicious ninja's hits rose to her face and made rounds to ensure each part of the girl had been dealt a heavy blow, she was quickly hit to the floor where the large man straddled her and both fists began to work over her torso and face once again. Each breath made a gurgling wheeze that was followed by a cough of blood, Kichiro opened her mouth only to beg for him to stop or spit blood the latter happening more often. Her world was beginning to dim, she couldn't take much more then sudden silence appeared and harsh pounds were replaced by a light hand on her face. One of her eyes was swollen shut so her saviour was impossible to see and she couldn't move without her body screaming in pain.

"Kichi-chan" a soft, sturdy voice swam through the air. "Oh kami what has he done to you? Quick get over here, bring a stretcher we have to get her to Konoha!" the voice was so familiar yet it was not one from Konoha, Kichiro moved her head as far as she could so her good eye could see. Her good eye widened as much as it could as she saw sweet familiar deep purple eyes framed by long dark brown locks of hair.

Darkness blurred Kichiro's vision but before she passed out she uttered a single word. "Murasaki"

OHHHHHHH MURA IS BACK IN THE GAME BIATCH! AHHHHH so happy I was able to finish this! It's 1:55am and I'm so happy! Ahhhh hope you enjoyed guys, please follow, favourite and drop a review. I plan on updating really freaking soon. Bye bye for now xxx


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Sisters reunited, kind of.**

Last time:

"Kichi-chan" a soft, sturdy voice swam through the air. "Oh kami what has he done to you? Quick get over here, bring a stretcher we have to get her to Konoha!" the voice was so familiar yet it was not one from Konoha, Kichiro moved her head as far as she could so her good eye could see. Her good eye widened as much as it could as she saw sweet familiar deep purple eyes framed by long dark brown locks of hair.

Darkness blurred Kichiro's vision but before she passed out she uttered a single word. "Murasaki"

**Operating room, Konoha hospital**

Kichiro lay horizontally in the centre of a strange room surrounded by intricate patterns and Doctors doing everything they could to fix the still unconscious girl. "She seems to be stabilising but no sign of her regaining consciousness. She was lucky this time, very lucky. Keep your eyes on her make sure to keep me updated on any change good or bad" Tsunade said her voice clear and strong. "I need to go be the Hokage"

Tsunade left the room and headed towards the Hokage tower where a few people were being held. People she never expected to return.

**In the Hall:**

"How is she?" Lee asked the doctor that approached them, Naruto and Neji both rose to hear news.

"She's stable but she is in no state to even leave that room on a stretcher let alone leave the ICU." The doctor stated. "She took a beating that would kill an ANBU, I'm surprised she survived. It's extremely lucky those people found her and brought her straight to us"

"People?" A voice appeared quickly followed by a source that rounded the corner. Ibiki stood face like stone. "What people?"

"Well there was quite a ruckus when we took Kichiro-san to the operating room." The doctor explained, repeating to Ibiki that she was stable but not yet awake before going on. "The female was particularly reluctant to leave she even knocked out some of our nurses to get past, screaming something about being related to her which made officers arrest her under suspicion of them being Sound ninjas trying to infiltrate and we're taken away for questioning not before the girl began to scream how she was Kichiro-san's sister. I mean how preposterous! My apologies but I need to return to the OR you'd best all go home and rest especially you two, we'll keep you updated." He stated pointing at Lee and Neji before leaving.

The two boys had been there overnight hearing that she had been found but badly injured, neither had slept.

Two of the males stood still as stone at the mention of a girl yelling about being Kichrio's sister while Neji nodded a thank you to the doctor, Lee looked to Ibiki asking in an unsteady voice. "Do you think it could b-?"

"No, it couldn't be. They were separated and she's been missing for a few weeks and had been heading in the wrong direction to Konoha!" Ibiki cut off but you could see his uncertainty that was mixed with excitement. Lee told Neji and Naruto to return home and rest which both boys did not protest to. When the boys had left to go home, Lee and Ibiki swiftly took the window to rush to the Hokage's tower. His words echoed through the air. "It couldn't be"

**With Tsunade, Hokage tower solitary prison:**

Tsunade stood in front of the cells containing the five prisoners. "Well, I never expected to see you again." She stated her voice was cold as she approached the cell containing a raven haired boy. "It's a rather unwelcome surprise at this moment in time… Sasuke"

The raven haired boy looked through his bangs at the blonde woman. "Hokage-sama, forgive me that I don't stand as you can see my chakra cuffs are connected to the wall." Sasuke stated bitterly. He was in a forced sitting position, his wrists connected outstretched to the wall and his ankles were connected to the floor in the same manner.

The Hokage scoffed at the boy's discomfort before moving on past the white haired ex-sound nin that she identified as Suigetsu wearing chakra bracelets who was contained in a glass sealed case as he could liquefy himself at will and also passed a reinforced cell containing the ex-sound nin, Juugo who was suspended from the ceiling bound in a spread eagle position covered in chakra bracelets, the next only wearing two bracelets in a simple cell was Karin. Tsunade rolled her eyes at the team before reaching her desired cell where Murasaki stood, bound in loose chains which allowed her to move around the cell but worked as chakra drainers.

Upon seeing Tsunade the purple eyed girl darted towards the cell bars being stopped short a couple of meters by the chains. "How's Kichiro? Is there any news? Is she okay? Oh god is she dead?!" Murasaki spouted her questions before sounding like she'd been winded when asking the last question. "Please. Please can I see her?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I need you to be interrogated to ensure you're safe before I even begin considering letting you see her. How do I know you're really her sister? How do I know YOU lot didn't do that to her? Either way she's stable and there's a good chance of her waking up soon." Tsunade's voice was harsh and angry.

"I would never. Fine… interrogate me! I'm ready to see my sister, I suggest you hurry because if I know Kichiro, and I know her. When she wakes up she'll turn this place upside down to find me." Murasaki stated she stood straight her confidence beaming from her body. Tsunade scoffed once again before leaving. "Please let me see her! Please! I'm begging you!" Murasaki yelled desperately. The Hokage didn't respond.

Tsunade was making her way back to her office when she was approached by a Medical Ninja from the Hospital. "Hokage-sama, I have news on Patient Kichiro Niji's condition." The blonde woman nodded for them to continue. "Well, in the past hour we have been able to fix the kidney, liver and stomach lacerations, though we're still working on the broken ribs, cracked hip, fractured jaw and several other bone fractures. She'll be bed ridden for a few weeks before being allowed to leave the hospital let alone do her entrance exam."

"I understand. I'll postpone her entrance exam." Tsunade stated. "I'll return to the hospital in a few hours to give her a check over to make sure she's functioning properly and that everything has healed correctly."

"Yes Hokage-sama." The medic gave a respectful nod and left.

**Back at Konoha Hospital:**

The operation room was now almost empty as doctors moved Kichiro to a private room now that she was stable and was remaining that way. The nurses quickly wired the unconscious girl to various monitors and drips to ensure that she doesn't feel pain and that they know how her body is. As they we're finishing placing the drips a high pitched beeping signalled a sudden rise of chakra production and heartbeat. Doctors rushed in attempting to secure chakra bracelets but as soon as they came into contact with her skin they were repelled and thrown across the room. The doctors began to calmly try to reduce her heart rate and chakra production as both of these could jostle her freshly healed organs causing them to maybe split again. Each attempt appeared to be futile as the rates continued to rise.

The doctor's quickly came to the conclusion; Kichiro was waking up and she wasn't going to be staying still.

Ayyy chapter 11 DONE! It's 2:35 in the morning and I'm again knackered yet I have a 7hr shift tomorrow :'( I hope you enjoyed this chapter Stay tuned and I'll get more chapters out asap xxx Please drop a review, I appreciate constructive criticism! Kichi out!


End file.
